The present invention relates to a method of producing a knitted article on a flat knitting machine.
In articles of clothing as well as in technical knitted articles, it is desirable to produce flat knittings for different applications which at least locally are formed of three flat knittings arranged in parallel planes. One of the applications is for example the knitting-in of a pocket pouch in a jacket or the like. It is known to produce such a pocket pouch as a hose-shaped bulge of the base knitting, wherein the pouch has an open side edge which, after removal of the knitted piece from the machine, must be closed by hand. It is believed that this known method can be further improved.